The invention relates to a display comprising pixels and dots, including but not limited to the following display technologies: Cathode Ray Tube (CRT), Field Emission Display (FED), Vacuum Florescent Display (VFD), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Light Emitting Diode (LED), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), Polymer Light Emitting Diode (PLED), Electroluminescence (EL), Electronic ink as well as a method for controlling the (said) display.
It is another objective of the present invention to adjust the light emitting area and space of different individual elements in a pixel contoured by black mask or barrier ribs of the same structure to optimize the luminance and the brightness of a display.
It is further objective of the present invention to provide a method to display high resolution video source like HDTV in a dynamic high resolution enhanced display of the present invention. Further to provide a method to display upscaling low resolution video source like SDTV, to be displayed on a dynamic high resolution enhanced display of the present invention.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a dual mode (HDTV video mode and Computer text mode) in an HDTV enable WebTV for internet browsing as well as for watching HDTV quality video.